fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulLevesque555/Franz Lizst
This article is about a fanmade servant Active Skills First Skill= Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill = Reduce their max HP by 1000 for 3 turn. Demerit |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = NP Gauge + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Inflict Curse with 1000 damage for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Drain Chance + |l1 = 80% |l2 = 82% |l3 = 84% |l4 = 86% |l5 = 88% |l6 = 90% |l7 = 92% |l8 = 94% |l9 = 96% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B-= Inflicts Evil Curse status for 5 turns to them. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 20% |l3 = 25% |l4 = 27.5% |l5 = 30% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1500 |c3 = 2000 |c4 = 2500 |c5 = 3000 }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |2}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |3}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Credits to Tenryo Sena for the illustration and Magnesinahttps://www.deviantart.com/magnesina/art/love-letters-264222668 for CE. * I did an oopsie in his name. It's actually Liszt not Lizst, but Lizst sounded cooler lmao. * Designed as a budget Tamamo. He should work well with Paracelsus on a budget arts team. * I was browsing and found his page in wikipedia. I felt compelled about his biography and started to design him several weeks ago.And that illustration of a shota playing the violin is just an icing in the cake that made him design him. * He was a pianist, not violinist, so the illustration might be misleading a little. Don't worry, it's explained in the lore. * Unlike Salieri, He summons different kinds of instrument in combat and plays musical tone while attack. Buster will make him summon Trombone, Arts will make him summon Piano, and Quick will make him summon Violin. Extra attack will make him summon Cello. * Unlike my other servants, he (Like Gajahmada and Mym) is not included in my version of Grail war. As such, there is no relation to the others with him. * Yi sun Shin was supposed to be next, but i just couldn't help putting him first lol. After some more fine-tuning, i will post Yi. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. Category:Blog posts